Festival of Evolution
by FlamingFist7
Summary: The Festival of Evolution an event held once a year in Kiloude City in Kalos. However this year several plans are set to collide this year during the festival. A secret war between Team Rocket and the new Team Iron will come to light. A subdivision of the international police will have to thrust itself into the public eye. And meanwhile Ash and his friend's are caught in the middle
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so let's get this story started. Now this chapter is basically going to be an introduction chapter to show you just who the characters are and to give you a clue as to what their roles will be. Now let's begin.**

Massive underwater base

Command room

"Looks like Team Rocket isn't going to let us take Kalos so easily. I guess we'll just have to push harder. V bring up the files of our spec ops soldiers that would be best fit for an operation like this." A man wearing a gray army general uniform with a white I on the back said.

"There are two soldiers that fit the criteria sir." V said dressed in a gray army captain uniform.

"Who are they?" The man wearing the general uniform asked.

"The first one is Delta. He is often paired up with the other soldier that fits the criteria. He has performed exceptionally in every mission we have put him in. Without a doubt he is a perfect fit for this job." V said.

"And the other one?" A man wearing a gray colonel uniform asked.

"Well W I am glad you asked. The other one is Zero. He has also performed exceptionally completing nearly every mission flawlessly. He had received no marks on his record until the ill-fated Operation: Magma. Though the mission was ultimately successful it has caused our psychiatric specialists to determine him unfit for service in Hoenn." V said.

"Very well bring them in." The man wearing the general uniform said.

"Z with all due respect we cannot have Zero as part of this mission. It will all fall apart if he is in it." W said to the man wearing a general uniform now revealed to be Z.

"And why do you feel that colonel?" Z said to W.

"Because I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." W said.

"If you have no substantial reason why Zero should not be sent on this mission then I can not keep him out of the mission. Do I make myself clear?" Z said.

"Yes sir." W said angrily.

"Good. Then go get Delta and Zero." Z ordered.

"At once sir." W said still a little angry before going to get Zero and Delta.

Training room

"Delphox use mystical fire." A man wearing a black cloak and a blood red visor that was about 6 ft tall said in a monotone voice before his Pokémon followed the commands and took out a Chesnaught.

"Jeez Zero what has you more down than usual?" The man's opponent asked who was wearing a green hoodie with the hood up along with black pants while you could still see some of his short dyed dark green hair and he was about 5 ft tall.

"I am not going to discuss it Delta." Zero said still keeping his voice monotone.

"You're thinking about 'it' again aren't you?" Delta asked putting emphasis on it.

"Be quiet." Zero said with anger ebbing into his voice

"And that is your problem. You have clung on to 'it' too long and now you just won't let it go. Especially when it wasn't even real." Delta said smugly before Zero then grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"You can use that little it wasn't real excuse for what you did during Operation: Aqua but don't think for a second that it also applies to what I did in Operation: Magma." Zero said with more anger ebbing into his voice each second and his eyes beginning to glow from behind his visor.

"If the data says it wasn't real then it wasn't real." Delta said with a little fear in his voice before W walked into the room seething with anger but as soon as he saw how angry Zero was all the anger in W turned to fear.

"What is it W?!" Zero shouted.

"Z wants both of you for a mission." W said with the fear very evident in his voice before Zero then threw Delta into the hallway outside the training room before walking towards Z's office.

"Ow." Delta said as he started to stand back up.

"Did you bring up 'it' again?" W asked as he helped Delta stand up.

"Ya." Delta said as he fully stood up.

"Then why didn't you see Zero's reaction coming?" W asked as he and Delta began walking towards Z's office.

"Thought I could actually change his opinion this time." Delta said.

"You know better than anyone else here that nothing can ever change Zero's opinion if he doesn't want to change it." W said before he and Delta walked into Z's office.

Command Room

"Alright let's get this briefing over with." Zero said as W and Delta walked in.

"Yes. V if you would." Z said while sitting behind his desk.

"Of course sir. Now Team Rocket has been funneling a rather large amount of their members and equipment into Kalos. This presents us the perfect opportunity to ruin Team Rocket. It appears as though they are keeping most of these transferred items near the Kiloude City. The sight of the upcoming festival of evolution." V began.

"And if I remember correctly there is also a tournament and contest as part of the festival." Delta said.

"Now let me guess you want us to go to this festival and participate in the tournament and contest as a cover while we are dealing with Team Rocket." Zero said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes you are. However due to W's concerns I have decided to assign one other spec ops member as well as V to help you. I expect nothing less than success from this mission. Dismissed." Z said to finish the briefing causing Zero and Delta to walk out of the room.

"So Zero which cover identity are you going to go with?" Delta asked as he and Zero were walking towards the hangar.

"None of them." Zero said with his voice back to being monotone.

"Seriously which one are you going to use?" Delta asked again while Zero just stayed silent the rest of the way to the hangar and out of the base.

Inferno Ops HQ

Codename Overlord's office

"What are you up to Team Rocket? What is so important that it mandates so many resources?" Overlord who is about 6 ft tall with a black suit, light blue eyes, and short black hair said to himself before a man about 5 ft 11 with a red open jacket, black shirt with a fire symbol, black pants, brown eyes and short black hair walked into the room.

"Phoenix reporting for duty sir." The man who identified himself as Phoenix said.

"Alright. Take a seat son." Overlord said as he and Phoenix both sat down.

"What do you need me and my team to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Recently we have been seeing a lot of Team Rocket traffic going into the Kalos region. Specifically the area near Kiloude City where the festival of evolution is going to be held. I want you and your team to get there and find out what Team Rocket is up to and if possible put a stop to it." Overlord said.

"Of course sir. You can count on me and my team to get it done." Phoenix said as he stood up and walked out.

"I certainly hope so son. Because I've got a bad feeling about this." Overlord said to himself.

Alpha Team Quarters

"Alright guys get ready we're going to Kalos." Phoenix said as he walked into the room that was his team's living space and only saw a man with raven hair, light blue eyes, blue jeans, a mostly zipped up white jacket and a sky blue shirt and was about 5 ft 5 on a computer.

"Hey Phoenix. So we got a new mission?" The man asked.

"Ya Eagle we got a new mission. Where is everyone else by the way?" Phoenix said before asking for the whereabouts of the rest of his team.

"Gaia is currently tending to his garden, Torrent is currently at the range, Thunderstorm is currently at the generator and I'm not entirely sure where Wicked is." The man now revealed to be Eagle said.

"Alright. Thanks for the help. You get Gaia Knight and Torrent while I get Thunderstorm and look for Wicked." Phoenix said before heading in the direction of the generator room.

"Got it." Eagle said before heading to the range first.

Inferno Ops Training Range

"Alright let's see if I can do this challenge." Said a man who was 5 ft 6 and had dyed blue hair though you could see the natural black at the roots, light blue eyes, a white shirt, light blue loose jacket and tan shorts before blindfolding himself and grabbing a set of 10 knives before then expertly throwing and hitting the 10 moving training dummies.

"Well done Torrent." Eagle said to the man.

"Thanks Eagle Warrior." Torrent said revealing the second part of Eagle's codename while also taking off the blindfold.

"We've got a new mission. Meet me back at the room in a little bit. Also keep an eye out for Wicked on the way back." Eagle informed Torrent before starting to head towards Gaia's garden.

"Will do." Torrent said before beginning to walk back towards the room.

Inferno Ops Generator Room

"Where did you go this time?" A man who had blue eyes, grey pants, a long sleeved black shirt with a lightning symbol, crazy blonde hair and was about 5 ft 11 said as he looked around. He then dashed towards an area with inhuman speed as he saw a flash of orange go by before then crashing into the control panels for one of the generators.

"Ok this is bad. At least I'm not in trouble because Phoenix hasn't seen this yet. I can fix this before he shows up right?" The man asked you. (Fourth Wall breaks)

"Connor what have you done this time?" Phoenix shouted as he entered the room while the other man sweat dropped.

"Hey Phoenix this isn't what it looks like." The man now known to be Connor said.

"Really Thunderstorm because it looks like as though you broke the backup generator." Phoenix said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that a Team Rocket member managed to sneak down here and broke the generator and was able to escape without being caught once by any of the cameras or seen by anyone?" Connor now also known to be Thunderstorm asked.

"Don't be ridiculous this is one of the most secure facilities on the entire planet. Nobody gets in or out of this base without someone knowing." Phoenix said.

"Alright so um mind helping me?" Thunderstorm asked.

"Looking for Raichu again?" Phoenix asked

"Ya. I figured I would find him in here." Thunderstorm said.

"Well let's find him quickly because we've got a new mission." Phoenix said as he also began looking.

"Rai Rai Rai Rai Rai Rai chu." Thunderstorm's Raichu said as it ran out from the shadows and jumped onto Thunderstorm's left shoulder.

"There you are." Thunderstorm said to Raichu.

"Alright let's go." Phoenix said as he began walking out.

"And by that you mean we still have to find Wicked Shadow." Thunderstorm said before following Phoenix.

"Of course… Wait how did you know that?" Phoenix asked.

"I have my sources." Thunderstorm said before winking at you. (Fourth Wall breaks again)

Gaia Knight's garden

"Hey Gaia we've got a new mission." Eagle said as he entered the room.

"Alright just gotta water this last row." Gaia Knight said as he was dressed in his usual attire which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, a green vest, and tan pants. He also had brown hair, green eyes and is about 6 ft 2.

"Alright I'll see you back in the room. Also keep an eye out for Wicked." Eagle said as he left.

Inferno Ops Library

"Now where was it? I know it's here somewhere." A woman with long black hair, brown eyes, a long sleeved purple shirt, a small black jacket, and a knee length black skirt who was about 5 ft 8 said as she was looking through the bookshelves.

"Is this what you're looking for Wicked?" Phoenix said as he held the book she was looking for.

"Oh. Thanks Phoenix." Wicked said as she grabbed the book.

"We have a new mission by the way so you're going to have to read it on the way." Phoenix said as he began walking back to the room.

"Hey wait up." Wicked said as she ran to catch up with Phoenix.

Alpha Team Quarters

"Alright guys Team Rocket activity in Kalos has spiked dramatically so we are being sent in to find out why and if possible put a stop to it. Any questions?" Phoenix said as he explained the mission.

"Ya. How are we going to blend in with the normal people in the area near where we are going to be operating?" Eagle asked.

"Well the main area of Team Rocket activity is near Kiloude city which is where the festival of evolution is going to be held and last time I checked there is a tournament and contest being held for the festival. So our cover is that we are there to compete. Any other questions? Alright then let's move." Phoenix explained before receiving no more questions.

Team Rocket HQ

"Cursed Team Iron disassembling my carefully built organization bit by bit. But they won't see this coming." Giovanni said to himself as he continued laying what he hoped would be the turning point in Team Rocket's war with Team Iron while also petting his Persian.

"Sir." Jessie, James and Meowth said as they entered the room.

"Ah right on time. Now despite your constant failures I am assigning you to one of our most important operations because your set of skills is needed for this operation. So get ready to head to Kalos." Giovanni said keeping his back to the trio.

"Right away." The trio said before leaving.

"Hopefully this operation gets rid of those three screw ups." Giovanni said with a slight grin on his face.

Kiloude City

A train pulls into the station. Afterwards a certain recognizable pokemon trainer with a Pikachu walked out along with his traveling companions and Professor Sycamore.

"Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, I present to you Kiloude City. This city is a perfect example of the southern Kalosian lifestyle and is also the site of the Festival of Evolution which begins in two days." Professor Sycamore said to Ash and his friends.

"So Professor what all is going to be available to do during this festival?" Ash asked Sycamore as they walked out of the train station.

"Well Ash what would interest you is the tournament that is being held as part of the festival." Sycamore said as they passed by several stands being set up.

"We're gonna show em what we're made of right Pikachu?" Ash asked his longtime companion.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied.

"And there might be something for you as well Serena." Sycamore said somewhat shocking Serena.

"Something that I could do that isn't battling?" Serena asked a little asked.

"There is one other thing that is a part of this festival that is actually going to be something new that they are trying to bring to Kalos is the Pokemon contest." Sycamore explained.

"Pokemon contest. What's that?" Serena asked extremely curious.

"I can answer that." Ash said rather confidently.

"Considering how you tried explaining evolution I'm not so sure that you could." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted angrily.

"What I'm just saying he didn't do a good job of explaining what evolution was." Bonnie said.

"Anyway a pokemon contest is similar to a pokemon showcase except the trainer isn't involved except by giving the pokemon directions on what to do." Ash explained.

"Oh ok. Maybe I will try doing a contest." Serena said as the sun began to set.

 **And with that all the pieces are set. Team Rocket and Team Iron mobilize for a massive battle and it won't be just pokemon that are fighting. Inferno Ops moves to stop what they believe is a massive Team Rocket plot to steal something. All the while Ash and his friends are caught in the crossfire. What do you think will happen next time on Pokemon: Festival of Evolution?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright now this chapter is going to introduce the last Spec-ops member of Team Iron that is being sent as well as show just how far both teams have gone in their war. Also after this chapter expect things to start happening**

Team Rocket boat on route to Kalos

"Hey?" Team Rocket Grunt 1 asked.

"Yeah." Team Rocket Grunt 2 replied.

"You ever wonder what happened to the days were we just stole pokemon and weren't expected to carry around fully loaded assault rifles everywhere we went?" Team Rocket Grunt 1 asked.

"No not really." Team Rocket Grunt 2 replied.

"You're joking right?" Team Rocket Grunt 1 asked shocked.

"No I'm not." Team Rocket Grunt 2 said as the two grunts walked into the cargo hold.

"Well this can't be what you imagined you were signing up for right?" Team Rocket Grunt 1 asked.

"Nope this is exactly what I imagined." Team Rocket Grunt 2 replied.

"You're crazy." Team Rocket Grunt 1 said.

"No. I'm not." Team Rocket Grunt 2 said ending the conversation.

Ship Bridge

What appears to be a high ranking Team Rocket member walks in and heads for a console and starts putting in coordinates.

"Sir what's going on?" One of the bridge crew asked.

"Team Iron ships have been sighted on our current course so it's being changed." The supposed Team Rocket ship captain said.

"Alright then sir." The bridge crew men said as the door closed and locked itself.

"Sir what's going on?" Another one of the bridge crew men panickedly asked.

"Just the end of your shift." The supposed captain said as he changed into a 6 ft man with a black trench coat, white long sleeved shirt and black combat pants, black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The man then proceeded to take out a jet black sword and slaughter everyone in the bridge. After walking out the bridge he then proceeded to push a button causing explosives to go off in the mess halls, recreation areas and the quarters.

Cargo Hold

The man from the bridge walks in as all the Team Rocket Grunts spot him and get into defensive positions around the cargo with some members reaching for their pokeballs and others raising their guns. Before any of the grunts could do anything however a wave of some type of energy swept through the ship preventing any pokeballs from being activated.

"Listen up everyone unfortunately for all of you but fortunately for me I have to kill all of you and take the cargo you're guarding. Know that this isn't personal it's just that I have a problem with who you work for. Well more specifically it's the people who I work for who have a problem with the people who you work for. Now if none of you resist I can promise all of you a swift and mostly painless death. If you resist the death will be more painful than it needs to be and it won't be as quick." The man said in an almost bored tone.

"Open fire." One of the lead grunts said which resulted in all of the grunts opening fire.

"Have it your way." The man said a little more energetic as he took out the sword from earlier and deflected most of the bullets that would have hit him before taking cover.

"Corner him." One of the lead grunts said before he and one other grunt got on either side of the container the man was hiding behind and both took aim at him before the lead grunt had his throat impaled by the sword and the other grunt was shot in the throat and heart by the man's pistol.

"Retreat." One of the grunts shouted.

"Fuck this shit." Another grunt yelled.

"Run for it." Yet another grunt shouted.

"Cowards." The other lead grunt said before he and the 3 other grunts who stayed at their posts instead of running opened fire at the man as he merely walked towards them deflecting all of the bullets that would have hit him while firing his pistol and killing two of the grunts before stabbing the lead grunt in the throat and kicking the other grunt so hard in the throat that the grunt's head snaps forward with a sickening crunch. The man then walks after the 6 grunts that ran.

Hallway leading to the open deck

"Come on come on come on." Grunt 1 from earlier said as he was trying to open the door. However the door was locked because power was disrupted in some areas of the ship.

"Just hurry it up so we can get to the boats." Grunt 2 shouted as he and the other grunts watched the hallway. Then they all heard footfalls on metal causing Grunt 1 to try and work faster and the others to tense up and aim. The footfalls seemed to reach around the corner of the hallway before they stopped. The man then appeared at the end of the hallway due to his sword which was now glowing a blood red due to all the blood that is stained on it. The man then began advancing as the grunts opened fire. All of the bullets either missed or were blocked as the man continued moving down the hall. Eventually the man took out his pistol and shot into all of the guns that were firing at him jamming all of them. All of the grunts then began backing up in fear. The first one to be killed had his throat sliced open. The second one was slashed through the throat causing his head to fall off. The third one was stabbed through the throat pinning him to the wall with a knife. At this point the door opened and the two grunts from earlier ran out. However before the final grunt could get out the man shot the control panel for the door causing it to close.

"Open it hurry." The grunt who was trapped behind the door shouted. Before either of the two other grunts could move the sword that the man used was stabbed through the door right where the last grunt's throat would be. The other two grunts got into the life boat and saw the door which was made of reinforced steel get sliced in half like butter by the sword the man used as the man then walked out. The grunt who had been working on the control panel then shot the ropes holding the boat up causing the boat to drop. The boat did not land in the water. It instead landed on something metal and shattered. The two grunts saw that they were on a submarine. Out of the hatch of the submarine four men wearing silver-grey military uniforms stepped out with machine guns aimed at the two team rocket grunts. A fifth man who was wearing what seemed like an officer's uniform then came out of the hatch. The two team rocket grunts then put their guns down and put their hands up. The man in the officer's uniform then looked up to the boat and saw the man who had killed all the other grunts. The man then nodded. The officer then raised his right hand and curled it into a fist causing all of the soldiers to open fire on the team rocket grunts ending them.

"Shadow Knight. New mission for you from General Z. You are to head to Kiloude City immediately." The officer said to the man now revealed to be called Shadow Knight.

"Got it I'll just use my teleportation powers to get there since obviously I can't take your submarine and I can't take this ship." Shadow Knight said sarcastically.

"Relax sir. General Z did not forget to get you transportation." The officer said as a helicopter arrived and lowered itself in front of Shadow Knight who jumped into it. The pilot then flew off to Kiloude City.

Stealthed Helicopter over Kiloude City

"Scanning for any potential problems." Delta said as he pulled out a pair of glasses put them on and looked around the city.

"Same here." Zero responded as he used his visor to scan the area.

"At most there should be 2 problems. Anymore and we'll have to move quickly." V informed the two spec ops members.

"I've found one problem. Not a problem that comes from Team Rocket but still a problem." Delta said as he began uploading the data to the onboard computer for it to begin a small briefing.

"Check again Delta I count six problems." Zero said in his monotone voice as he uploaded his information to the onboard computer as well.

"No you check again there is only one problem." Delta quickly snapped to Zero.

"No you are the one who needs to check again." Zero said.

"Just show me what you two have and then we can determine whether what you two found are a threat or not." V said wanting to avoid a fight.

"Alright I'll go first. The one threat I found is a 13 year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. He has a history of stopping people who have goals like ours of ruling the world. He has also done rather well in the leagues. Indigo top 16, Beat the Orange League, Silver top 8, Ever Grande top 8, Lily of the Valley top 4, Vertress top 8, and recently Lumiouse runner up." Delta explained as a hologram of Ash was displayed as well as pictures of every Pokemon he has ever caught appearing to the right.

"You forgot to mention he is unorthodox, and has a childish outlook." Zero added.

"Anyway it is more than likely that if he finds out us he will oppose us even though he has a rather bad relation with team rocket." Delta concluded.

"He could present a threat but not too big of one. Alright Zero what problems did you find?" V said before turning to Zero.

"These six people. The reason they are a problem is because there is absolutely nothing on them. No birth certificates, no occupation, absolutely nothing. We all know how comprehensive our network is when it comes to getting information. The fact that there are six people that our network has no data on means they are a threat." Zero explained as images of the faces of Phoenix and his group appeared on the hologram.

"Is it just me or does the girl in the group resemble the head of the science division?" Delta asked.

"I know where you're going with this and we would have files on her if that was the case." Zero said

"Alright then." Delta said.

"Back to the task at hand. Presented with the information we have I have no choice but to agree with Zero. We will have to try and move quickly if we want to not have to deal with these threats." V said as he began formulating backup plans.

"I also identified two Team Rocket operatives that we could interrogate." Zero said as he displayed the two Team Rocket operatives in hologram form both of which were unassuming.

"We will grab them and interrogate them at the first possible chance. We can't afford to be slow." V said as he stood up.

"Right." Zero and Delta said at the same time as the helicopter pilot then moved to a suitable landing zone.

Hotel in Kiloude City

"Alright guys let's get everything set up." Phoenix said as he and his team entered their hotel room that they would be living in for the duration of the tournament.

"Well while you guys are setting everything up I'm going to take a look around the place. I'll inform you of what I find Jake." Thunderstorm said revealing Phoenix's true name before he attempted to speed away only to be grabbed by Gaia Knight.

"Connor you're not going to be going anywhere until everything is set up" Phoenix said while calling his longtime best friend by his real name.

"I'm actually with Connor. If you guys need me I will be finding anything I can out." Torrent said before turning himself invisible and trying to leave before being grabbed by Gaia as well.

"Patrick neither you nor Connor is going anywhere until you help us set everything up. Once everything is set up then you two can go and search for any interesting tidbits ok?" Gaia calmly offered to the two men he held in his hands.

"Sure thing Ben." Thunderstorm said before releasing himself from Gaia's grip and begging to help the other set things up.

"Fine." Torrent said as he made himself visible again and went to helping everyone else.

"Just keep those two away from my equipment ok. It's very sensitive and doesn't need any parts to be stolen by Patrick." Eagle Warrior said as he was setting up either some kind of surveillance equipment or anti-surveillance equipment.

"Come on Thomas I haven't stolen anything in a week." Torrent responded to Eagle's accusations.

"Hey where's my book?" Wicked Shadow said causing everyone else to look at Torrent while she continued to look through her stuff but couldn't find the book she had grabbed before they left Inferno Ops HQ.

"I wanted to see what kind of book it was. Is that really so wrong?" Torrent said as he took the book out of a pocket before Wicked promptly snatched it away from him.

"Stop going through all of our stuff and taking something the first chance you get!" Wicked shouted right into Torrent's ear.

"Ow. Okay fine you don't have to shout right in my ear Annie I get it." Torrent said as he was rubbing his ear.

"You clearly don't Patrick because this is the second time this month that you took something from Annie." Phoenix said as he finished setting up everything that he was responsible for and went to lend a hand to Eagle.

"I'm getting better. That has to count for something Jake." Torrent responded to Phoenix's comment.

A few miles away from Kiloude City

"Oooh certainly seems like this is a rather big festival. Their setting up a large makeshift battle arena it seems. Oh I can only imagine what kind of rare pokemon this event must attract." James said as he surveyed the city with binoculars from a cliff near the base Team Rocket had set up.

"Perhaps that's why the boss chose this city and time to finish Team Iron. So that way once we finish Team Iron we can steal all of those rare pokemon." Jessie said getting excited at the idea of capturing rare pokemon.

"And just think of the reward we would get if we dealt the finishing blow to Team Iron or grabbed the most rare pokemon." Meowth said before all three went into one of their reward daydreams.

Meowth's Day Dream

"Get out of here you useless Persian." Giovanni said as he kicked Persian away.

"I much prefer this extremely useful and talented Meowth." Giovanni said before beginning to pet Meowth.

"That's right." Meowth said.

Jessie and James' Day Dream

"Now that you two have brought me the destruction of Team Iron and all these rare pokemon you shall be promoted and given the full support of Team Rocket in dealing with that pesky twerp and catching that Pikachu." Giovanni said

"Now that twerp will finally feel the sting of Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"And that Pikachu will finally be ours." James said before all of them began diabolically laughing.

Real World

"Hey you three quit day dreaming and get back to working." Domino said as she walked by the three Team Rocket idiots.

"Yes ma'am." All three of them said before going back to looking at Kiloude city through binoculars.

"Hey isn't that the twerp right there?" Meowth said as he pointed a little bit away from the train area.

"Oh ya it is." James said as he looked at the area Meowth pointed to.

"You two know what this means." Jessie said.

"Soon we'll capture Pikachu!" All three shouted before returning to their work.

Hotel in Kiloude City

"Hey where's Patrick and Connor?" Wicked Shadow said as everyone else now looked around to notice that Torrent and Thunderstorm had vanished.

"I'll go and get them." Gaia Knight said as he walked out the door to go and look for them.

Streets of Kiloude City

"Alright let's see what I can find." Thunderstorm said to himself as he was speeding along using his power to speed himself up enough that he moved faster than he should but not fast enough that people would think it weird.

"Let's see what he will get himself involved in." Torrent said to himself as he turned himself invisible and intangible and began following Thunderstorm taking shortcuts to keep on pace with Thunderstorm.

'Nothing important yet. There has got to be a reason why we are here?' Thunderstorm thought thus not paying attention before crashing into a certain raven haired trainer and while the trainer hit the ground Thunderstorm did a roll and flip so he was still on his feet.

"Sorry about that I got distracted." Thunderstorm said while rubbing the back of his spiky blonde hair as he offered Ash a hand up.

"It's fine. I'm used to getting run into." Ash said as he grabbed Thunderstorm's hand and pulled himself up.

"Of course you would end up running into someone." Torrent said as he rounded a corner after making himself visible and tangible again.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't understand given how you don't like going as fast as me Patrick." Thunderstorm responded.

"You go too fast for a normal person Connor. Hence why you keep running into people." Torrent retorted.

"So what are you two gentlemen here for?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"We're here for the festival and tournament." Thunderstorm quickly responded.

"I guess that's to be expected given how large of an event this is. I'm Professor Sycamore by the way." Sycamore said.

"I'm Connor and this is my friend slash rival Patrick." Thunderstorm said before a Raichu rounded the corner and jumped on his left shoulder.

"Rai raichu." Raichu proclaimed.

"And this is my main partner Raichu." Thunderstorm said as he scratched under Raichu's chin getting a content chu from Raichu.

"Cool. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Hey if you're here for the tournament how about we have a battle?" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Sure why not." Torrent said more to Thunderstorm than to Ash.

"Alright then. So how about a double battle? Me and Patrick as a team and you and one of your friends as a team." Thunderstorm suggested.

"Sure that would be awesome." Ash quickly said.

"Alright then let's find an area to have the battle." Sycamore said as they all began searching for an area to battle in.

 **All right and that will be it for this chapter. So I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. I've had this planned for way too long anyway reviews are always appreciated and make sure you stay tuned for more chapters. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright then. Sorry for the long wait. Things happened and I got real busy for a while. But I'm back. Let this chapter commence.**

"This looks like a good area" Torrent stated as they all walked into a clearing in the middle of the nearby forest.

"Alright then let's get started" Ash said as he ran to the other side of the clearing.

"So who's going to be your partner?" Thunderstorm asked as he and Torrent stood on the other side of the clearing next to each other.

"Clemont how about you?" Ash shouted over to where everybody else was.

"Sure it will give me a chance to test my skills." Clemont said as he walked over to stand next to where Ash was standing.

"I'll referee the match" Professor Sycamore said as he went to the middle and off to the side of the clearing.

"Pikachu let's go" Ash shouted as he held out his Arm that Pikachu was on.

"Pika pika" Pikachu shouted as it ran off Ash's arm.

"Chespin let's go" Clemont said as he threw Chespin's pokeball.

"Che chespin" Chespin said as he appeared on the field.

"Vaporeon drown them in a torrent" Torrent said as he sent out Vaporeon.

"Jolteon bring on the thunder" Thunderstorm said as he released Jolteon.

"Alright battle begin" Sycamore shouted as he threw his arms to the side.

"Chespin use Pin Missile on Jolteon" Clemont shouted

"Ches pin" Chespin shouted as he launched a barrage of Pin Missiles

"Pikachu thunderbolt on Vaporeon" Ash said

"Pika chu" Pikachu shouted as it launched the blast of lightning

"Jolteon Discharge"

"Vaporeon Aqua Sphere"

"Jolt eon" As the lightning collided with all the pin missles.

"Va poreon" As the aqua sphere smashed into the thunderbolt weakening it before Vaporeon dodged the weakened thunderbolt.

"Chespin use Vine Whip"

"Pikachu Electro Ball"

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump"

"Jolteon use Thunder"

The Hydro Pump collided with the Electro Ball wiping both out and the Thunder hit Chespin's Vine Whip midway to Vaporeon hitting Chespin in the process.

"Chespin are you ok?" Clemont shouted worriedly.

"Ches pin ches"

"Alright then use tackle"

"Pikachu Iron Tail"

"Vaporeon use Whirlpool"

"Jolteon move now"

As Pikachu and Chespin charge in Vaporeon releases a massive whirlpool that washes both of them away and nearly hits Jolteon.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" Thunderstorm shouted at Torrent.

"If I gave you a warning they would bring their pokemon back as well." Torrent replied.

"Jolteon Discharge"

Jolteon's Discharge covers a larger area than last time and is strengthened by the water that is left by Vaporeon's whirlpool. While it hits Pikachu and Chespin it narrowly misses Vaporeon.

"Hey watch where you're aiming that! Are you trying to hit me?" Torrent shouted at Thunderstorm.

"I'm sorry but if I gave you a warning they could've dodge it." Thunderstorm sarcastically replied.

"Vaporeon Hydro Pump"

Vaporeon fired its Hydro Pump but this time at Jolteon who barely dodged

"Jolteon Thunder"

Jolteon fired its Thunder at Vaporeon who narrowly dodged it. After that Thunderstorm and Torrent continued have their pokemon attack each other instead of Chespin or Pikachu.

"They don't seem to work together well do they?" Bonnie asked as everyone who was watching this scene sweat dropped.

"Pikachu Electro Ball"

"Chespin Pin Missile"

The two attacks both collided into their targets just at Jolteon and Vaporeon ran into each other.

"Ok enough of this" Torrent says as he looks back over at his and Thunderstorm's opponents.

"Right we'll settle this later." Thunderstorm said as he followed suit.

"Go Thunder Pump" The two shouted as Vaporeon and Jolteon combined Hydro Pump and Thunder which hit both Pikachu and Chespin.

"Pikachu are you ok?"

"Chespin can you go on?"

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu says slightly in pain.

"Ches pin" Chespin says also slightly in pain.

"Let's go Electro Sphere" Thunderstorm and Torrent shouted as Vaporeon and Jolteon combined Electro Ball and Aqua Sphere which Pikachu and Chespin barely dodged.

"Alright let's end this now." Torrent said.

"Right with you." Thunderstorm replied.

"Go use…" Thunderstorm and Torrent started.

"Connor, Patrick what are you two doing?!" Gaia Knight shouted interrupting Thunderstorm and Torrent as he walked into the clearing.

"Oh hey Ben we were just…" Torrent started.

"Me and everyone else look away for two seconds and you two just up and disappear when we all agreed we would get things set up and then look around town. Oh hello there sorry you have to see this." Gaia Knight shouts at Thunderstorm and Torrent before seeing Ash and friends and greeting them.

"Well aren't you all an interesting bunch." Sycamore says.

"That's one word I guess. Anyway this battle is going to have to be paused as we still have things to set up and these two are going to be helping." Gaia Knight says as he picks up Thunderstorm and Torrent and begins walking away.

"Bye" Bonnie says as she waves.

"I hope we get to battle during the tournament" Ash says.

"You can count on it. You're probably going to finish high in the tournament and come within inches of victory only for it to be snatched away." Thunderstorm said while giving a thumbs up.

In bushes just outside the clearing

"Very interesting." Zero says as he observes everyone with his visor.

"You know this seems kinda creepy and bizarre." Delta says as he looks over at Zero.

"Not really. This is just observations." Zero replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's creepy." Delta says.

In bushes on the other side of the clearing.

"Oooh so many strong pokemon." James says as his head appears above the bushes.

"And that giant man said that they have friends which means even more." Jessie says as her head gets above the bushes as well.

"And we will catch them and give 'em all to the boss." Meowth says as his head also appears above the bushes.

Back at the clearing that the Team Iron group landed in

"Certainly hope Delta hasn't stirred Zero up again. Why can't Delta ever learn when to shut his mouth?" V said as he was waiting for Shadow Knight to arrive.

"Probably because he likes trying to make Zero angry." Shadow Knight said as he turned off his personal cloaking field.

" 'bout time you showed up." V said as he leads Shadow Knight in the direction of Kiloude City and the hotel that they would be staying at.

 **Ok so that's this chapter done. So the battle was done this way because I didn't feel like constantly repeating who was giving orders to which Pokemon. If two people are using the same pokemon then I will put who is giving the commands. See you all next time on Pokemon: Festival of Evolution.**


End file.
